<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off the Clock by hellsteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647891">Off the Clock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth'>hellsteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been ground rules established once they’d agreed how badly they both wanted this. They’d agreed to wait until late on a Friday night, when most people would be out of the building and the likelihood of someone visiting their office would be low. Quietness is key (not a problem for him, but she has the tendency to get loud without noticing). Most importantly, they had agreed not to touch throughout the day to build anticipation.</p>
<p>(In which Mulder and Scully decide to work late on a Friday night)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off the Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hoover Building, Basement Office</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Friday, 9:53 PM</strong>
</p>
<p>The clock on the wall is dragging out every excruciating second of the night.</p>
<p>He's hard already. Thirty minutes of sitting silently in the office with Scully, an activity that he should be used to by now, and he's sporting a semi as he types up a report. He makes a typo and hits the backspace key with more force than necessary. They haven't even touched each other today, which would be out of character for both of them even if they weren’t involved, but the thought of what they're planning is enough to excite him. </p>
<p>Scully sits in the chair across from Mulder’s desk,<em> not</em> looking at him. Not watching the way he shifts his weight ever so slightly in his seat. She has her own body to think of as she attempts nonchalance while squeezing her thighs together, crossing her legs. Anything to alleviate the mounting pressure there, to provide a small bit of relief. It feels a little like cheating at a game, so she stops.</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks at her, eyes climbing over her curves from behind as she reaches for something on a high shelf. It feels inappropriate, forbidden, to think of her that way in the office, but he’d be lying by a long shot if he claimed not to indulge in the occasional fantasy about fucking at work, draping Scully over the desk or lifting her up against the filing cabinet. The line between work and their relationship had been such a priority when they began dating several weeks ago, and their adherence to the line has not wavered yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wonders if they are at a point now at which she would be up to such an endeavor. Given what he’s witnessed of her habits, what she likes, the little bits of danger that thrill her and turn her on, he suspects that the idea would entice her as much as it does him. Still, he’s not sure how to go about asking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later, an opportunity presents itself. They’re in her bed, curled up and sated. Her head rests on his bare chest and the slow in and out of breath through her nose tickles his sparse chest hair. She’s quiet, but not asleep. Mulder shifts under her, bringing an arm up to her hair and running his fingers through it gently in a slow rhythm.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I’ve been thinking,” he says quietly. Scully’s eyes open and she hums in response, interest piqued. “Have you ever thought about doing this,” he motions to their naked forms entangled in bed together. “In the office?” He’s not sure why he is beating around the bush when what he means is </em>I’ve been thinking about fucking you against every surface in the place where we work. How’d you like to make that a reality?<em> He’s a little shy, still working on asking for things that he wants after years of ignoring his own needs in past relationships. Scully’s been helping him get over that, and he trusts her to be gentle with him if the answer is no.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She’s quiet for a moment before she sits up and looks at him, expression unreadable as she thinks. “Mulder…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He thinks he’s miscalculated, stammering out, “Maybe I’m out of line, sorry-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She meets his gaze and grabs his hand, drawing it down to the apex of her thighs. The wetness he feels there is the answer to his question.</em>
</p>
<p>There had been ground rules established once they’d agreed how badly they both wanted this. They’d agreed to wait until late on a Friday night, when most people would be out of the building and the likelihood of someone visiting their office would be low. Quietness is key (not a problem for him, but she has the tendency to get loud without noticing). Most importantly, they had agreed not to touch throughout the day to build anticipation. Plus, if Mulder hadn’t added this limitation, he couldn’t trust himself to refrain from pushing Scully up against the nearest flat surface at any point in the day and giving over to arousal and impatience.</p>
<p>She’d considered not wearing underwear, but had decided that that would be one risk too many. Instead, she’d opted for a black and lacy slip of fabric that Mulder had yet to take off of her. Her nylons were thigh-high, garter belted under her black skirt. From an outside perspective, they look no different from her regular nylons, but the bare flesh of her upper thighs pressing against each other as she crosses her legs has been a tantalizing distraction all day. She imagines his hands there, then his mouth, and takes a small sip from her water bottle, eyes on the papers in front of her. She’s professional to a chilling degree, even if her hands shake a little.</p>
<p>She rises from her seat to make a copy and crosses the room slowly, as if the floor is made of ice and a too-quick movement will plunge her into the frigid water below. She can feel Mulder’s eyes on her ass as she stands at the copier, facing away from him, and checks her watch. Almost 10:00.</p>
<p>From the other side of the room, Mulder watches her with a want so intense it borders on painful. No longer playing by his own personal rules, he strokes himself through his trousers slowly, the feeling so intense that he bites the inside of his cheek. His eyes trace up Scully’s legs, the backs of her thighs. When she turns around, he is still grabbing at his now-fully hard length through his slacks and her eyes are drawn there immediately. Her mouth opens a little in surprise, and she sets down the papers she had copied.</p>
<p>Scully’s heels click against the floor in time with the clock as she strides over to him. He expects her to approach him, but instead, she walks past the desk and to the door, closing it. There’s not a lock on the inside. To lessen the anxiety of getting caught, she pulls her chair over and props it up under the handle. It won’t stop anyone from entering, if they really want to, but it will make enough noise to alert Scully should her attention be elsewhere. She scrapes the chair across the floor experimentally and nods, clearly satisfied with her homemade alarm system. She’s done her due diligence to keep the world out.</p>
<p>Mulder watches her, leaning back in his chair. The room is still eerily quiet despite the accelerating tension in the air and he is the first to break the silence, patting his right knee.</p>
<p>“C’mere, Scully,” he says steadily.</p>
<p>She walks over to him, settling herself on his lap and crossing her legs. Her arms loop around the back of his neck loosely. As far as positions go, notwithstanding the fact that his erection is pressing against her thigh, it’s not the sexiest position they could be in. However, after a day of resisting the urge to touch one another, the physical contact feels like cool water on a parched tongue to them both.</p>
<p>For reasons he can’t understand, Mulder drags the anticipation out a little longer, glancing at the chair against the door and then back at Scully. Her blue eyes, pupils dilated, regard him excitedly.</p>
<p>“Think that’ll keep them out?” he asks. She shrugs, purposefully scooting farther up onto his lap. </p>
<p>“I think so,” she says casually, tracing little circles on his thigh with her finger. “I doubt there are many people around here, anyways.” He nods in agreement, happy to just look at her and be close to her for the moment. Eventually, despite the fact that this had been his idea, Scully makes the first move.</p>
<p>She kisses him open-mouthed, leading with her tongue in a predictable Scully fashion. He follows her lead, mingling his tongue with hers and circling it, tracing her lips a little. Her hand works its way into the hair at the back of his head. Just as he is getting carried away in the myriad sensations, as he is apt to do, he feels her body weight shift as she moves to straddle his lap. His hand begins tracing up the inside of her legs and she pulls back from the kiss gently, watching the expression on his face with muted interest.</p>
<p>He’s looking at her face when he pushes her skirt up her thighs and therefore does not notice the garters she’s wearing right away. The feeling of slippery fabric giving way to warm skin under his hands makes him harder still. His thumb accidentally hooks around a garter and it snaps back at the silky flesh of her thigh on release. She gasps a little at the sting, which isn’t altogether unpleasant, and he gazes down, appreciating the ensemble she’d picked out.</p>
<p>Mulder watches his own hand as it continues to trace up the inside of her thigh and pushes the black fabric of her panties aside slowly. He runs a finger over her folds lightly and looks back up at her face as she sucks in a breath.</p>
<p>“This wet already? I’ve barely even touched you,” he teases, continuing his slow movements. Scully raises an eyebrow and looks down pointedly at his erection straining against the fabric of his slacks.</p>
<p>“Brave words, coming from you,” she replies and takes his clothed cock in her small hand, mirroring his movements from earlier. He jumps a little at the touch and inadvertently presses harder, the pad of his pointer finger aligning with her clit. Scully lets out a high-pitched, breathy noise of surprise mingled with pleasure and Mulder is suddenly very glad they decided to wait until so late to do this.</p>
<p>He maintains eye contact with her as he pushes her panties aside further and circles her opening with his pointer and middle fingers. She tries to rock herself on them and he places a hand on her hip, steadying her movements. At an achingly slow pace, he enters her with both fingers, stilling them for a moment before pumping them up and down slowly.</p>
<p>Scully whispers <em>fuck, Mulder</em> sharply and grabs onto his shoulders. He can feel her manicured nails through his shirt, which only encourages him.</p>
<p>Mulder increases the pace of his ministrations, the heel of his hand hitting her clit on every upstroke. Her face is buried in his shoulder and he can feel her quick pants on his neck, her whispers urging, begging him to continue. His hand is coated in her wetness, making his movements slick and most likely leaving a wet spot on his pant leg. Her legs are shaking a little as he swiftly removes his fingers from her. Scully leans back to look at him, perhaps to protest, but any words on her lips are instantly stalled by the view of Mulder bringing his coated fingers to his own mouth and flicking his tongue out to taste them. Scully’s mouth hangs open a little, transfixed by the movements of his tongue. At this moment, it’s apparent that they have the same idea. She holds onto Mulder as he reaches under her thighs to lift her up onto his desk, pushing stacks of files and the keyboard out of the way.</p>
<p>As Scully makes quick work of her ribbed blouse and bra, Mulder pulls her skirt down her legs and deposits it on the floor. He lowers himself down onto his knees (which will most likely scream at him in protest of this tomorrow, not that he minds). His arms hook around her and he grabs onto her ass, pulling her closer to him. Scully looks down at him, biting her lower lip and glancing at the door to make sure they haven’t been caught yet. His fingers skirt back up her legs as he admires her from a new angle. Methodically, he undoes the fastenings attaching her garter belt to her stockings before pulling Scully’s panties down her legs, exposing the red curls and pink flesh at the junction between her legs. </p>
<p>Underwear discarded on the floor somewhere next to him, he leans in and ghosts his mouth over her, letting out a soft breath over her clit that makes her shiver a little. Scully places one arm behind her for support and uses the other to caress Mulder’s face, cupping his cheek. He pauses to smile up at her before diving in, licking from her opening to her clit broadly. The gentle hand on the side of his face becomes a vice in his hair, fingers twisted in the brown locks tightly.</p>
<p>Mulder, as skilled with his tongue as the most avid sunflower seed-eater, oscillates between encircling her clit and sucking on it. Scully’s pants take on an edge of a high-pitched moan, despite her previous concerns about being caught. To mitigate this, Mulder removes his tongue from her clit and presses his face closer to her, tracing and then entering her slit repeatedly. It’s an old trick, and it works. Scully’s piercing pants turn into a string of quiet moans and obscenities. He lays his tongue flat against her and drags it back up to her clit, inserting two fingers inside of her again.</p>
<p>The combination of his tongue stimulating her clit and his fingers inside of her, curled perfectly and hitting the perfect spot each time he pushes in, tightly coils the pleasure in Scully’s body like a spring. From the way that she is breathing, short little pants, Mulder can tell that she’s close. He increases the speed of his movements, zeroing in even closer on her clit and curling his fingers toward him from inside her.</p>
<p>Scully lets out a shuddering breath as she comes, the orgasm spreading throughout her body from the epicenter of her core. Her mind is submerged in the feeling of it for a moment, the sensation of Mulder inside her and next to her. Mulder can feel her tighten and pulse around his fingers, and he pulls his face back to watch hers, mindful of how sensitive she feels right after orgasming.</p>
<p>Mulder emerges from between her legs, standing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Scully is smiling, flushed on her cheeks and neck. On any normal day, one orgasm of that caliber would be enough to satisfy her. But now, after a day of deliberately not touching each other and thinking about doing <em>this</em> for hours on end, Scully is just getting started.</p>
<p>From her seat atop the desk, she undoes Mulder’s buttons and fly. Her fingers are quick, clever. A doctor’s fingers that have been trained into practiced submission and minute movement over the years.</p>
<p>“Is this everything you imagined when you pictured us doing this?” She asks casually, as if she’s not currently reaching into his boxer-briefs and feeling the warm length of his cock. He inhales sharply at the touch and his cock twitches in her hand.</p>
<p>“Almost,” Mulder replies.</p>
<p>“Oh?” She raises a curious eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Mulder tilts his head in the direction of a filing cabinet behind the desk and then looks pointedly down at a sturdy box of files that has been placed against it on the floor. She smiles conspiratorially, picking up on the intention of the box.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she says again. Not a question this time, but a statement. Scully lets go of Mulder’s cock and steps up on the box of files, which make her equal to him in height. He approaches her, eyes raking over her nearly naked form appreciatively, hand stroking his own cock. Once he is close enough, she pulls his hand away from it gently and replaces it with her own. A bead of precum gathers at the head and she runs her hand over it, spreading it down the length of him. Meanwhile, his hands are free to roam her form. They settle on her chest, and he takes a breast in each hand and flicks his thumbs over her nipples. Her back arches a little and she smiles as she continues to stroke him in long movements with increasing speed.</p>
<p>Mulder reaches a hand down between Scully’s legs, feeling how wet she is yet again. He wonders momentarily if it’s simply the act of sex itself or the fact that they are on forbidden turf that excites her so much. Scully puts up a good show most of the time, but he’s worked with her long enough now to know that breaking the occasional rule is something she enjoys. The occasional cigarette after a tough case, pursuing leads even after their superiors have forbidden them from looking further, fucking up against a filing cabinet of X-Files. The last one is his favorite by far, and they’ve barely even begun.</p>
<p>Scully moans indulgently at his touch, her own grip around his cock tightening slightly. He leans over to place sloppy kisses along her jawline, her neck, her cheeks. He nips lightly at a sensitive spot behind her ear and she nearly loses her balance.</p>
<p>“Careful,” he mutters in her ear, stepping even closer to her so he can align his cock with her slit. He stills it, nudging the head of it around the opening, gathering the lubrication there. “Is this alright?”</p>
<p>Scully nods. “God, yes.” One of her legs comes up around his waist, giving him much easier access. Mulder braces one hand against the filing cabinet behind her for balance and uses the other hand to lift Scully up slightly under her ass.</p>
<p>He pushes into her slowly, carefully. This is a new position for them and he wants to make sure she’s comfortable. Mulder watches Scully’s face carefully as he sheathes himself inside her, watches as she leans her head back against the cabinet. She catches his gazes and nods at him.</p>
<p>“Go on, please. I’m ready.” </p>
<p>He nods and starts thrusting into her with abandon, the desire pent-up in him from waiting all day manifesting itself in a new way. They’re both a little wild, his energy combined with the noises she’s making sets this apart from any sex they’ve had prior to tonight. </p>
<p>Scully reaches down, still holding onto him with one hand, to touch her own clit. The sight of her touching herself only encourages Mulder. He shifts slightly, changing his angle so he is hitting her g-spot with every stroke. </p>
<p>Scully is becoming louder, pants becoming moans that are well on their way to becoming shouts. After confirming that she’s stable, he removes his hand from under her and brings two of his fingers to her lips. She opens her mouth, inviting them in, and closes her lips around his digits. As she sucks on his fingers, he can feel her become wetter, the sounds of wet skin mingling with the sounds of her moans, now muffled.</p>
<p>The filing cabinet squeaks against the floor but, luckily, does not slide or tip. He can see the telltale signs of Scully’s nearing orgasm in the flush across her chest and neck. She comes again, tightening around him and holding onto his shoulders for support. He follows her a few moments later, like a knot in a rope coming undone with a final tug. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth with a <em>pop </em>and leans against her, simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated. Underneath him, she’s returning to herself, glancing at the door. She kisses him soundly before extricating herself from their upright mess of limbs and dressing.</p>
<p>Mulder fixes his appearance as well, fastening his pants and wiping away lipstick that must be smeared across his mouth.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the consensus, Scully?” he asks playfully as he watches her snap her garters back onto her stockings. “Was this worth the risk or what?” Mulder smiles, pleased with himself and grateful to her for indulging him. He’s glad that she was able to enjoy herself as well, if her two orgasms had been any indication.</p>
<p>Scully chuckles and tucks her blouse into her skirt. Apart from makeup that is a tad smeared and hair that is a little mussed, she looks like she could walk out of the Hoover Building without giving any indication of what had just taken place.</p>
<p>“No offense to your slideshows, Mulder, but that was the best thing that has ever happened in this room.”</p>
<p>Mulder is inclined to agree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.</p>
<p>find me on tumblr @ midwest-cryptid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>